Relive The Party Back-To-School in 'Hey it's Fans Day!'
June 10, 2016 Relive the feel-good party back to school in Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (June 12). An excitement party as YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome, the EDM Pop sensation Paolo Onesa and The Lovely Diva Alyssa Angeles giving a feel-good concert treat and another round of vocal showdown coming with Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs – Gerald Santos, Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy and Myko Suntay; and Hey it's Fans Day! Princess of Superstars – Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor and Maegan Bascug. Also, the feel-good concert treat from Secarats teen boyband Hype 5ive, The Powerful Diva Via Saroca and our back-to-back birthday treat for Jerome Ponce and Hiro Volante unleashing the feel-good party. Be ready for back to school party of Gabbi Garcia, Ysabel Ortega, Kobe Paras, Julian Trono, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Claudia Barretto and BJ Forbes, for a production number. For the opening of a school year, an exciting academic treat from Secarats Artist Group young artists are Cherryz Mendoza, Roel Manlangit, Justin Ward, Hiro, Stephanie Bangcot, Harold Rementilla, Angelina Cruz, Erika Mae Salas, Renz Aytona, Adrian Desabille, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Crissel Ignacio, Raisa Dayrit and Michael Tañeca in Team Secarats. Prepare for a breathtaking dance showdown in Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw featuring Dominic Roque, Aryanna Epperson, Ella Cruz, Julian, Sue Ramirez, Julia Barretto, Martin del Rosario, Michelle Vito and Albie Casiño. For the homegrown tandem treat of James Reid and Young JV in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms featuring Kris Angelica. A surprising for sing-along party in Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh Padilla, Gabbi and Manolo Pedrosa. Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday at 12:15pm, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HIFDBack2Skool. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (June 12, 2016) : Opening: Julia Barretto, Josh Padilla and Aryanna Epperson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson featuring Bruno Mars) : Hype 5ive (Pop by N Sync) : Donallyn Bartolome (Turn Me On by Nicki Minaj) : Paolo Onesa (I Luv U Bab''y by The Originals) : Roel Manlangit (''La Da Dee by Cody Simpson) : Alyssa Angeles (Unusual As Usual by Alyssa Angeles) : Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega : Mavy and Cassy Legaspi : Julian Trono and Kobe Paras : Claudia Barretto and BJ Forbes : Alyssa, Young JV, Donnalyn and Gerald (Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown) w/ Kobe, Gabbi, Julian, Mavy and Cassy, Ysabel, Claudia and BJ : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Bret Jackson, Gabbi Garcia, Donnalyn Bartolome and Josh Padilla